Harry Potter and The Tokyo Mew Mew's
by Mew Butterfly
Summary: After meeting an old man the Mew mew's life will change forever. Now they must face a greater oponnet and with the help of their new friend will they succede? Harry Potter crossover Tokyo Mew Mew
1. The Letter and Encountering Dumbledore

A/N: Hi, this is my first story and I've decided to write a fic with Tokyo Mew Mew and Harry Potter inspired by Dark Magician Grrl. Uh...yeah I'm still a beginner so I'm not good at writing stories...or anything. I'm still learning.

Also I've decided the pairings. Here they are...tell me if you don't like them.

Harry-Ichigo

Draco-Mint

Ron-Hermione

Pie-Zakuro

Tart-Purin

Kish-Lettuce

* * *

Sitting in his impressive office only his fiery bird and the dusty books to keep him company, Albus Dumbledore gently stoked his white beard as he re-read the letter Cornelius had sent him before loosing his job as the Prime-Minister. It saddened Dumbledore to know that Fudge was no longer the Prime-Minister but, changes were a part of the life, bad or good.

Suddenly the door was opened as Minerva rushed in alarmed that Dumbledore had called her immediately.

"Ah, professor McGonagall I see you have come." Dumbledore said calmly taking a bite from his lemon sherbet

"Why did you call me at this hour of night, Dumbledore?" she asked relaxing a little that Dumbledore's voice was as calm as ever

"Well, first you should taste some lemon sherbet." he said waving his hand as a plate with sherbet appeared in Minerva's front

"Thank you. Now, why did you call me, Dumbledore?" she asked a little nervous that the headmaster wouldn't answer her question

"It appears that this year well have five new sixth grade students." he chuckled as Minerva dropped her plate wide eyes and jaw hanging open

"What...How...Tell me are they...Muggles?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Why, of course not! But, all five girls are born from Muggles but, don't worry." he waved it off then showed her the letter

Professor McGonagall took it then read it out loud:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Recently The Ministry of Magic has discovered five girls that posses magical powers. However they are in their late teens and due to this they do not know to much magic and because of this every school we notified refused them. You are the last person we hadn't talked with so please, consider taking them as students._

_Singed,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

"Dumbledore don't tell me you..." Minerva started eyeing the head-master who had a playful grin tugging at his lips

"Yes, professor McGonagall. Those five girls have been accepted at Hogwarts. I will personally meet them and tell them everything." Dumbledore said writing his answer on a piece of parchment then giving it to Fawkes

* * *

Ichigo snorted loudly as her clock started making the same annoying beeping noise she had to support each morning before throwing it at the wall. Muttering something about 'stupid mother's that must set the alarm even if it's summer' she got up and stretched her arms before yawning

"Same ol' mornin'" she breathed going to the bathroom and brushed her teeth's and hair then went back in the room and slipped on a white mini-skirt with many baggy pockets that stopped above her knees, a grey top and a black zip-up jacket with cowl "What should I do with you?" she asked touching her red shoulder-length hair "Neah, I'll just let you like this."

She then went downstairs to see her mother cooking breakfast and her father reading the newspaper as always._ 'Yep, it'll be a boring day.' _she thought taking a toast then going to the front door and slipped in her sport shoes.

"Honey." her mother called handing Ichigo a letter earning a puzzled look from her daughter "It's for you."

"Ah..." answered Ichigo stupidly before looking at it. A eyebrow started twitching as she saw how it was addressed and the wax seal with a big H circled by a lion, an eagle, a snake and...a badger? "Is this some kind of joke?" asked Ichigo putting the un-read letter in one of her pockets before giving her mother a peak on her right check and running outside.

"Have a nice trip." her mother called

Today she had decided to meet with Mint, Lettuce, Miwa and Moe and have an all girls day. Unfortunately Zakuro and Pudding couldn't join them today. Zakuro was shooting a commercial for a new shampoo and Pudding was visiting her mother's graveyard with her brothers.

Her four friends came in view and she started waving her hand at them catching Lettuce's attention that was dressed in a plain blue dress with a purple silk jacket tied with a pale pinkish ribbon. The others turned around their eyes widening as Ichigo crossed the street the semaphore still red.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled as a giant truck was about to hit her when she jumped in the air and did a double-flip back landing next to them.

"Idiot!! Why weren't you paying attention to that truck?" yelled Mint as Miwa and Moe only sighed as Ichigo laughed hysterically rubbing the back of her head

"Oh, come on. It's not like it actually hit me." she answered shrugging it off

"Actually it did." Lettuce said pointing to a thorn off pocket that had a piece of paper bulging out

"Man, not my new skirt. And I bought it with 3,000 yens!!!" Ichigo started weeping annoying Mint, Moe and Miwa

"Come on. I'll pimple it for you. You guys go on ahead." she said sitting on a bench and taking out from her purse a sting and white line "Your lucky I decided to bring this along, Ichigo." Lettuce smiled as Mint sighed

"You two go on ahead. I'll stay here with those two to be sure they don't get lost." she told Moe and Miwa who only nodded and went on ahead "Ichigo what's the letter about?" Mint finally asked

"Uh...well...I hadn't read it yet..." she answered taking it and opening the letter but, before she could read it Mint snatched it from her hand "HEY!!" protested Ichigo as Lettuce's hand slipped a little and she was poked with the sting

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo-chan." Lettuce apologized bowing her head

"Don't worry. It was nothing..." assured Ichigo as a sigh escaped her lips

"As I thought." Mint muttered out loud making both girls stare at her "It's the same letter as I, Zakuro and Pudding got." she said

"What kind of letter?" Lettuce asked standing next to Mint "Ah, I've got one as well!!" she exclaimed drawing attention from other people "Do you know if this is a joke?"

"Unfortunately, no." answered Mint narrowing her eyes at the paper

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Ichigo yelled already fuming. What was wrong with those two?

"Here. Read." Mint said showing her the letter

_Miss Momomya Ichigo_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will inform you further when we meet tonight when the clock announces midnight at the abandoned villa next to Sakurada Central Park._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do hope you will come._

"WHAT?????????????????????????????" Ichigo yelled as couples and people stared at her like she was some insane freak "This can't be true, right?" she asked a little alarmed

"Who knows? Anyway we'd better meet with this Dumbledore person and see what he wants." Mint said as both girls nodded "I'm going to contact Zakuro, Lettuce you contact Pudding."

"Alright."

* * *

The Mew Mew team was gathered in the front of the abandoned villa, ready for anything. Well everybody except Ichigo who was shacking violently from head to toe. It appeared she still hated ghosts.

"Let's go." Zakuro said opening the front door that made a crack noise before falling to the ground

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled hugging Mint who was the closest person

"The door was too old, Ichigo-chan. It would have fallen one of these days." Lettuce tried assuring her friend that it wasn't anything to be scared off and it seamed it worked until

"Yeah, Ichigo-nee-san, and if there where ghosts we would just beat them. Right?" asked Pudding as Ichigo fell unconscious

"Well, at least she doesn't cling to me like I'm her mommy." Mint said then fallowed her idol

* * *

Ichigo woke up on Zakuro's back and couldn't help but, blush furiously that the elder girl carried her like that. Sighing she coughed a few times after inhaling some dust.

"Morning, Sleepy Head." greeted Zakuro letting Ichigo down gently "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." smiled Ichigo receiving some nodes from the others then, the five continued their way

"More exactly where should we meet him?" asked Lettuce looking around the place

"I think it must be there." pointed the purple-haired girl pointing to the living room of the villa "This or the house is on fire coz, I don't think somebody else would light up the fire in the chimney here."

All the others girls stared at her.

"Zakuro-nee-chan how do you know there's a chimney there?" asked Mint

"Simply. I smell ashes. As I said or this Dumbledore is there or the house is on fire...which I doubt." explained Zakuro as she opened the door

The room seamed brand new. The wall were a deep crimson color, the curtains weren't thorn, and there was no dust, no dirt, and no nothing unusual. But, what was shocked the girls was an old white-haired man who was eating strawberry flavored ice-cream cake with lemon sherbet.

"Ah, I see you have come. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Pleased to meet you." he said smiling warmly at them "What are my manners, please sit down."

The girls sat down on the couch except Zakuro who sat in a nearby armchair.

"Tea?" asked the man pointing to the tea kettle on the table

"Yes, please." both Lettuce and Mint answered at the same time as two cup of tea's appeared in their hands with a simple wave of the man's stick

"Wow..." breathed the four girls as Zakuro only narrowed her eyes

"Now me!! Now me!!!" Pudding jumped up and down earning a deep chuckle from Dumbledore

"Very well. What would you wish?" he asked

"A chocolate milkshake." she grinned as the milkshake appeared in her hands

"And you two?" he asked

"Just water..." muttered Ichigo slightly embarrassed

"A glass of white wine." Zakuro answered still eyeing the old man

Dumbledore served them then resumed eating his cake.

"Why did you called as here?" Zakuro asked after taking a sip from her glass

"Ah, yes. Of course. As you already know I am Albus Dumbledore but, unfortunately I do not know who you are." he said looking at Pudding

"Fong Pudding." grinned childishly Pudding

"Midorikawa Lettuce." bowed Lettuce

"Aizawa Mint" Mint said as she took a sip from the tea

"Momomya Ichigo." Ichigo muttered still embarrassed

"Fujiwara Zakuro." breathed Zakuro in her usual cold tone

* * *

A/N: I'm going to end it here. Yep...sorry everybody...ah...and I don't know when I'm going to update...the day after tomorrow I'm going to Greece on an island called Corfu...so it'll be...uh...I don't know. Anyway until next time, bye-bye!! 


	2. Shopping in Diagon Alley

A/N: I would want to thank the fallowing reviewers: Kish's Aki Kitty, intricate designs and Draco-Zelda for reviewing the story. Also if you don't understand Zakuro's past life then please continue reading because everything will be clarified in the fallowing chapters of the story. Plus I'm going to be using some ideas of J.K. Rowling so don't tell me that I copy everything coz I'm not.

Draco-Zelda I've analyzed your requirement and Kish's Aki Kitty's and I've decided to do this thing: At the beginning Kish is going to hit on Ichigo and it would be a triangle and Lettuce starts liking a boy but, when she is refused as is Kish the two are going to become closer. It's the best I could do to please both of you so please don't stop reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, forgot to mention it in the first chapter.

* * *

Dumbledore looked through his half-moon spectacles at the lavender-haired girl wandering if his ears had deceived him or he was just shocked. After some minutes, in which he just sat speechless he finally smiled. But, not a warm or bright smile, no. Instead he smiled sadly and nodded slightly. 

"Fujiwara...Natsumi..." he finally breathed as Zakuro only snorted and looked at her glass with white liquor made from grapes "One of the most brilliant students Hogwarts had ever seen after..._him_..." he sadly smiled putting down his plate

The other four Mews's looked confused but, none dared to question Zakuro about this knowing her childhood hadn't been bright at all. Not even Mint that was the closest to her hadn't found out a single thing. It appeared that when it came to her past Zakuro wasn't letting a single important thing out.

"I...never knew..." Dumbledore said his eyes never leaving the plate of sweats

"Well, now you know." Zakuro angered tone made the four tense at how harsh she could be "Subject closed."

"Indeed. Very well, as you know all of you have been accepted at Hogwarts starting next month. You'll need some supplies so I advise you to go next morning, because I don't think all the shops are going to remain open until the year starts." he said in a worried tone "I'm going to be coming with you to be sure nothing happens."

"But...how could we believe you?" Lettuce asked "I mean it's not like...like magic exists." she said as a matter-of-factly

"Actually it does exist." sighed Zakuro her eyes sparkling with grief "My mother was a witch born from Muggle's, that's what they call the non-magical people..." she explained the word after seeing how confused they've got "And my father was a half-blood wizard. Born from a witch and a Muggle." she finished her eyes covered by her bangs

"Zakuro..." Ichigo whispered as her eyes went wide seeing Zakuro's tears

The other's fallowed Ichigo not believing the sight. Fujiwara Zakuro was crying. No, sobbing after mentioning about her parents. But, the shock was soon replaced and the four rushed to her side each hugging the elder the best they could. Pudding hugged her legs, Lettuce her right hand and Mint the left one while Ichigo hugged her from behind her arms across Zakuro's chest pulling her closely in a motherly way.

"Don't worry...were here." soothed the strawberry-haired girl as Zakuro leaned on her and tried stopping the tears from falling

"I..."cough "am...fine" sob

Dumbledore watched calmly the scene knowing that the girl's grief was something no spell could make it disappear but, he was somehow relieved she had such good friends to be there for her whenever she needed them. For true friendship consists not in multitude of friends, but in their worth and value a quote made by a very intelligent Muggle, in Dumbledore's opinion.

Coughing the five girls looked up at Dumbledore who smiled warmly "I bet you five are tired. I've prepared a room for you knowing it's going to be pretty late when we finish our little chat." he said looking at the antique clock that hang on the wall pointing 4 o'clock "Now, please fallow me." he said standing up

* * *

Mint and Lettuce walked behind Dumbledore, fallowed by Pudding and Ichigo. Zakuro was behind them walking calmly like nothing had happened. The other's decided to shrug it off knowing that the more they questioned the more they hurt Zakuro. Instead the four wondered how Dumbledore could make a light appear at his stick top. 

Lettuce was sure it was some kind of machine made to resemble a stick; Pudding said Dumbledore was an alien as did Ichigo but, Mint had said she didn't cared. More like couldn't come up with a good idea as for Zakuro she just fallowed them without saying anything only nodding now and then.

"Here we are." Dumbledore said opening an oak door

The room was very pretty with pale-honey-colored walls with tints of brown on them and five beds with red coverts streaked with golden. The pillows were big and looked comfy and there was dark cherry wood table with a white sofa on each side.

"CANDIES!!!!" Pudding yelled seeing a jar full of candies

"Hope the room satisfies your tastes." smiled Dumbledore "I'll meet you five tomorrow in the living room at nine." and with that he leaved

* * *

The bath tub was so big it resembled a pool so the girls had decided to wash together. Pudding was playing with a ball she had found with Lettuce and Mint. The 'pool' wasn't deep so the green-haired Mew didn't had to worry about drawing. Zakuro sat on the 'pools' edge brushing her hair with Ichigo floating on her back to accompany her. 

"It feels so good..." Ichigo murmured then stood in a sitting position her gaze falling on Zakuro's facial features

"I'll tell you..." Zakuro whispered after some minutes locking eyes with Ichigo "...I'll tell you all everything but, not today... There are only three persons in this world that know about me. My mother doesn't count because she's deceased."

"Meaning one is your father." Lettuce said walking to the two with Mint and Pudding

"The other is me and that man we meet today, Dumbledore." she finished

"When you'll be ready to confess were going to be here Zakuro-nee-san!!!" Mint said as the other's nodded

"I know." Zakuro smiled happily at them then splashed them

"WHY YOU..." Ichigo hollered as she and the other's started splashing each other

* * *

Once they finished the bath the girls choose their beds and went to sleep. The single one that lied awake was Zakuro that looked intensely at the ceiling as tears dropped on her white pillow memories overwhelming her but, especially that one. 

_6 years old Zakuro rune faster trying to keep up with her mother. Having short legs didn't help her at all but, the sight of her frightened mother told her not to stop and continue. If not for her own sake then for her mothers. The waist-length lavender-haired woman looked back at her daughter revealing her eyes the same color as her hair. _

"_Faster, Zakuro. Faster." her mother cried then stopped as man's covered by clocks wearing masks appeared from nowhere knocking her daughter in her legs "I WON'T GIVE HER UP!!!"_

"_Then you will die..." a cold hissing voice came from behind and as Zakuro turned slowly around lavender was reflected in piercing red_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zakuro yelled bolting in a sitting position as the others woke up immediately

Pudding sat up from the floor as did Ichigo while Lettuce and Mint searched franticly their surroundings. After a minute they looked at the soaked Zakuro that was panting heavily. Who would have guessed Zakuro was scared of nightmares.

"Zakuro are you feeling well?" Ichigo asked as the girl slightly nodded raising a hand to her face and massaging her temple

"Just stressed." answered the elder

* * *

Amazingly when breakfast time came and the girls went to the living room they found there a table surrounded by six chairs, one occupied by Dumbledore. The other's sat on the empty ones as food appeared from nowhere. At first they didn't dared to touch it but, after Dumbledore explained it was safe they digging in. 

After finishing Dumbledore got up and took a bag with emerald powder "Well be using Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley." he said to the girls handing each some powder "All you have to do is yell Diagon Alley and throw the powder in the chimney."

"I'll go first." Zakuro said even through she had traveled only twice with the Floo Powder "DIAGON ALLEY!!" and after that she threw the powder and disappeared

The other's fallowed her example and ended in a strange street with lots of shops full of strange things. Like one with sticks like Dumbledore's, one with strange ice cream, with robes, books and so on. The girls couldn't help but, stare around. Heck even Zakuro looked amazed and surprised.

"First stop the bank." smiled Dumbledore

"But, our parents weren't... couldn't have you know..." Lettuce said worrying how would they afford the schools supplies

"But, mine's leaved me a lot of money. I don't mind sharing it with you guys." Zakuro smiled at them

"Thanks, Zakuro." grinned Ichigo

"But...but... I mean it's your money...how could we just borrow it like that?" Lettuce asked embarrassed she had to ask Zakuro for money

"Don't worry." assured Zakuro fallowing Dumbledore who had almost disappeared from the sight

* * *

After the strangest and exiting trip at the bank the girls had ever had they started shopping, their second stop being Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It last about an hour to have all five girls fitted but, it was worth it. 

"Now where ji-san?" asked Pudding pulling on Dumbledore sleeve

Zakuro's eyes widened catching a glimpse of the hand. It was all blackened and shriveled, like it had been burned. Ichigo seamed to realize it as well because she was as shocked as Zakuro.

"Will pay a visit to Ollivander to get your wands." smiled the old man

"Wands?" asked the five girls looking at each other

"HURAY!!! WANDS!!" Pudding childishly yelled

* * *

A pale man with wide shinning eyes scanned the five girls concern visible written in his eyes. Only after Dumbledore patted his shoulder did the man relaxed. He then nodded and called the strawberry-haired girl at him. 

"Which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander asked

"Uh...I don't know what a wand hand is..." whispered Ichigo as Mr. Ollivander laughed forgetting already his worries

"I want to know if you're right handed or left handed." he explained still chuckling

"Right handed." Ichigo answered her face as red as a tomato

Mr. Ollivander measured her hand then murmured something Ichigo failed to catch before he went behind his desk and returned with many boxes in his hands. He then opened one and handed a wand to Ichigo saying "Give it a try."

Ichigo waved the wand a little and when the curtains of the window fell she yelped surprised as did the others.

"Not this one." murmured Mr. Ollivander

"I'm sorry..." bowed Ichigo

"Ah, don't worry dear. Things like this always happen. It's no big deal." he assured her before handing her another wand

The process continued like that until a strange light pinkish bolt came out a wand and changed in a sphere then disappeared like nothing had happened but, something did happen. One of the wandcases was now decorated with crimson roses that grew from nowhere.

"Phoenix feather, dragon scalp, cherry, thirteen inches." he shacked his head not believing it "This wand had been in my shop for more then 40 years and finally she had found its owner. Take good care of this wand for it's the most powerful one that was ever made." he whispered the last sentence so only she could hear it

Ichigo nodded as Mint walked forward. Mr. Ollivander did the same to Mint and went to take some boxes. Ichigo was slightly trembling but, managed not to think about it.

"Unicorn hair, oak, eleven inches. A good wand for defense spells." he nodded and smiled at the blue-haired girl

Next come Lettuce. She tried more then 20 wands before finally green sparkles were shot from the wand and where it touched the ground was created a pond with fishes.

"Dragon heartstring, rosewood, nine inches. A wand good for anything." winked Mr. Ollivander making Lettuce blush

"Now me!! Now me!!" jumped Pudding happily

"Very well young one. Come here." chuckled them as Pudding showed her right hand

After measuring it he picked a box and handed it to her. She waved it a little and a strawberry flavored ice-cream appeared from nowhere.

"Yummy!!!" squealed the blonde-haired girl

"Incredible..." murmured a shocked Mr. Ollivander "On your first try and you've got it." he smiled "Griffin feather, yew, ten inches. A nice choice." he said still shocked "And now you..." he said and measured Zakuro's hand then handed her a wand

After five tries she finally found her wand "Phoenix feather, oak, thirteen inches. A powerful wand." he said looking at the group "I've never seen such powerful witches in my life...and believe me when I say this. I think you five are going to be our salvation..." the elder trembled and sat down looking delighted he had encountered them

* * *

The girls were kind of confused but, didn't said anything and instead fallowed Dumbledore to Flourish and Blotts to take their school books. After that they went to the pet shop. Ichigo picked a cat patched randomly with black, red and white which she called Tora, Mint chose a white female owl streaked with black and called her Ayumi, Lettuce a brown male owl which she named Windy while Pudding choose a frog and named it Foster. 

Zakuro was the single one that picked a strange bird with blue feathers that seamed to dance on her like did the phoenixes ones. She named it Aoi. After that they leaved and continued to gather their supplies. At the end of the day they had all they needed and more.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your first trip in the magical world." smiled Dumbledore brushing the ashes from his red robe

"Yes we did. Thank you very much." Lettuce bowed

"It was okay." agreed Mint

"IT WAS SUPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pudding grinned and after saying their goodbyes the three girls went home leaving Zakuro, Ichigo and Dumbledore alone

"Dumbledore sir...were did you?" wandered Ichigo looking at his wounded hand

"Will talk about this another time. But, I want to ask you two to have particular lessons with me during this year at Hogwarts." he smiled at them

"Um...yeah...sure." Ichigo agreed earning a smile nod from the old man

Zakuro only nodded receiving a warm smile that she returned before Dumbledore disappeared leaving the two alone.

"I still can't believe it." whispered Ichigo looking at her bags

"From now on, everything is going to be differed." Zakuro said narrowing her eyes at the crimson sunset that remained her of a massacre "We all know this..." at this Ichigo only nodded and fallowed Zakuro's gaze.

* * *

A/N: K!!! Here's the end...hope you liked the girls day out shopping in Diagon Alley. Oh...and one more thing. I don't know what species should Zakuro's bird be so if you have some ideas please don't be shy and share them with me. She must be something like a Phoenix only instead of fire she represents water. 

P.S. R&R


	3. Today I Start a New Life

A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is much short also I don't want anybody assuming Voldemort is Zakuro's father because...one of my friends assumed he was when I showed her the other chapters. But, if you do find out then be free to email me. Not review but, email me...or better review!! I won't give you anyway the answer coz I'll just spoil the surprise...yep anyway review!!!

* * *

Ichigo licked her strawberry flavored ice cream a warm smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the raven haired boy who had problems eating his peppermint ice cream that melted a little. A small giggle escaped her lips as she handed the boy her white handkerchief with a strawberry on it and that was when their eyes meet. But, instead of the usual chestnut eyes Ichigo had learned to adore the eye color was the most amazing emerald she had ever seen.

"MOMOMYA-SAN!!!!!" immediately Ichigo bolted up straight searching frantically the room for her math teacher but, instead three smirking faces and a blushing one greeted her "Jeez, Ichigo...we come here to study and you just fell asleep." Mint faked being hurt then re-opened her spellbook

"Huh...it's not my fault at all I've got a personal life beside school..." she breathed a little flushed after the waking her so-called friend had gave her

"Yeah? Like what? Making out with Masaya on a bench in park?" Mint asked sarcastically not looking up from her book to see Ichigo's features darken

"Mint-chan!!!" whispered Lettuce who noticed as did Zakuro and Pudding

"What?" snapped the blue-haired girl then meet Ichigo's watery brown eyes? She was fighting with all she had not to cry in front of her friends.

"Good comeback..." finally said the red-haired girl standing up and going to Mint's bathroom, seeing as today they were studying at Mint's house

The other three Mews's glared daggers at Mint who only sighed and stood up. She slowly fallowed Ichigo and knocked twice on the dark oak door decorated with amber here and there but, when she didn't received an answer Mint pressed her ear against the door. Faint sobs could be heard coming from the bathroom and without a second thought she turned the knob and opened the door.

* * *

Zakuro looked at The Complete History of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and It's Founders blankly not being able to concentrate anymore on reading it. She looked past her shoulder at the bathroom Ichigo had entered only to be fallowed by Mint wondering what was taking them so much? 

"Do you think they're doing _it_?" Pudding asked in a kind of detective tone Lettuce who blushed ten shades of red, each darker then the other

"Pudding, Ichigo and Mint are...umm...how to put it...well they aren't...uh...you know...lesbians..." Lettuce assured still blushing

Zakuro fought with all her might not to smirk at the poor green-haired girl that was embarrassed to no ends. After all the team's intelligent girl was very shy and kind of naïve if you'd ask her so it was hard nonetheless to explain such things to Pudding who looked through the bathroom's keyhole trying to catch the girl while they were doing _it_.

"Pudding." her calm deep voice broke the two Mew's blabbing drawing attention upon her "Leave them be." and with a shrug of their shoulder the two resumed reading or taking notes in Lettuce's case

But, as suddenly they sat down Mint's voice was heard "HE DID WHAT?"

* * *

Night finally fall over Tokyo and the full moon had a strange crimson glow like somebody had dropped blood on it while the stars looked like they were some kind of followers ready to obey every command of the moon. _'Like the Death Eaters...'_ thought Zakuro folding her arms across her chest covered by a cashmere purple sweater. 

It had rained for the past weeks in Tokyo and the weather had chilled without a warning from anybody...It was like...magic, dared she say. Hearing Ichigo's voice she turned around to see the red-haired girl rune in her direction holding two mug's of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Here you go." she smiled brightly handing the lavender-haired girl's her hot chocolate "So what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked taking a sip from the mug while the two walked through the deserted park

"What happened between you and Mint?" she went directly to the subject knowing it was worse if she started in a sweet way like 'Oh, well I wanted to see if you were alright. So...aren't you going to tell me what happened?'

"Masaya-kun...he...he leaved today Tokyo. He told me that he was betroth by his parents to a girl from England...he said he couldn't refuse because, they had raised him like their own child even if he wasn't...I understand that...but...it isn't fair..." she cried and jumped in Zakuro's arms as the two cup of mugs hit the ground and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Shhh_hhhhhh_..."Zakuro murmured stroking gently her hair like a mother would to her baby even through she was only one year older then her. They remained like that for what seamed like hours, Zakuro whispering sweet nothings in her ear as the sobs slowly but surely died out.

"Thanks..." whispered Ichigo backing from the elder girl who only smiled sadly

"My father...was betroth to my mother...his parents had obligated him because my mother...well...her great-great-grandmother had married a very rich wizard making her the richest witch in London...They knew she loved dad so they thought that marrying him to her was the greatest idea ever...and that's what they did..." Zakuro said narrowing her eyes at a pair of swans

"Zakuro..." was the single word that leaved Ichigo's lips. She couldn't believe this...Fujiwara Zakuro, one of the richest teens had just told her about her past life...her...and not Mint. Had the world come to and end?!

"Oh, don't give me this look!!!" Zakuro grinned splashing her friend with water

"Hey!!!" snapped Ichigo running after Zakuro who had decided it was time for a jog in the park "Come back here, Zakuro!!" yelled the redheaded receiving only a tongue from Zakuro who had stuck it out only to annoy Ichigo

"Catch me if you can!!!" yelled Zakuro childish making Ichigo trip in her own feats and fell flat on her stomach

"I forgot...she's an actress..." whispered Ichigo her arms and legs twitching

* * *

"I won't let her!!!" 

"Yes you will!!! Our daughter got a scholarship to a good private school I won't let her miss this occasion just because, her father doesn't want her nearby boys!!! You heard Mr. Dumbledore. He said they had separated dorms." hollered Ichigo's mother her face flushed

Behind the two arguing parents Dumbledore merely smiled and Ichigo blushed furiously finding temporarily her shoes more interesting then her parents. The fight didn't died out for another couple of minutes before finally Ichigo's mother did something furiously and not jokily or happy as she always did. She slapped her father on the right cheek as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She.will.go!!!" and with that said she looked back at Dumbledore "I entrust my daughter's life in your hands." bowing at the elder man who merely nodded his smile no longer gracing his features

"Then I shall take my leave Mrs. Momomya." the woman nodded and walked the man out

"Dad why did you have to be like that?" Ichigo asked then leaved the room without saying another word to her parents tonight

* * *

Ichigo petted her cat, Tora looking sadly out the window. She just couldn't believe her parents sometime. Why did they have to be so impossible? Sighing she put down the kitty then turned the light off before pulling the coverts to keep her body warmth. But, just as she was about the fell asleep the noise of a slammed door was heard fallowed by many footsteps. 

Jumping to her feats she took the Mew pendant from her pillow and rune downstairs to see ten strange men's dressed with black cloaks and masks surrounding her parents that lied on the floor unconsciously, or so she thought. Narrowing her eyes at them she held her pendant up and transformed.

"She's no ordinary Muggle!!" cried one of them looking at Ichigo

Her hair had grew longer now reaching her waist and had become a dark crimson color as did her eyes. Two cat-ears had popped from nowhere as did her long tail and no longer was she Ichigo. Dressed with the black mini-skirt cut on each side then tied with red ribbons in zigzag, the black top that exposed some cleavage and the black boots with red braids she looked like the perfect assassin. _'For once I love Ryou for messing a little with my DNA and the transformation.' _thought Ichigo running with inhuman speed towards the attackers.

Now she was in one's front, in the second she was in another's front. Soon the man's were crawling on the ground from the hits they got to their pressure points but, Ichigo was careful not to kill them. After taking their wands she broke them like it wasn't anything using her new strength then kneeled besides her parents.

"Mom, Dad..." she shacked violently their shoulders trying to make one of them open their eyes but, nothing happened "Mom, Dad!!!" this time she sounded panicked

A girl with knee-length dark purple girl dressed with an outfit similar to Ichigo's only her braids were purple, her boots were knee-length and she had black gloves rushed inside scanning the men's in pain before appearing at Ichigo's side faster then Ichigo if it was even possible.

"They won't move...Mew Zakuro..." whispered Ichigo trying to check their pulse only to be stopped by her friends hand and her shack of head "Go pack Ichigo. There's nothing we can do." whispered Zakuro as Ichigo started trembling "NOW!!!"

Hearing Zakuro yell at her the girl jumped to her feats then rune to her bedroom. Minutes later she came downstairs holding her cat and a suitcase, tears rolling fast down her flushed cheeks.

"Come." and with that said the two were off like they had never been there

When the Ministry of Magic arrived the Death Eaters had already leaved and all they found was the corpses of two married Muggles with the Dark Mark above their house.

* * *

A/N: Poor Ichigo-chan!!! I'm such a bad author for killing her parents and destroying her relationship with Masaya...(kills Masaya when nobody's staring)...What? 


End file.
